1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to wireless communication networks and more specifically to voice communication over a wireless mesh network or a wireless ad hoc network, or a wireless multihop network.
2. Related Art
The use of voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) enabled devices for communication is growing in popularity; as is the use of video and multimedia over IP networks (IPTV, etc.). Using VoIP (or IPTV), voice and video information is packetized as IP packets and transmitted over the Internet Protocol packet switching network rather than using the circuit switching network such as the public switched telephone network (PSTN). Originally, VoIP supported transmission between two devices, such as two computers, over the Internet. While this was useful, it required that a user have a device connected to the Internet that included VoIP software. Recently, gateway servers have been introduced that can act as an interface between the Internet and the PSTN. These gateway servers enable devices on the Internet to communicate with devices, such as standard telephones, that are on the PSTN. Likewise, two devices on the PSTN can communicate with each other via the Internet.
Local area networks typically have many users, and can provide the users access to the Internet. A typical local area network, such as a wireless network, includes a number of wireless nodes, such as switches and routers, and a number of client devices. The client devices can include computers, personal digital assistants, and the like. In a wireless network, as a user moves about their network connectivity is maintained by accessing various access points that are part of the network. A problem can arise if a user enters an area that is not covered by an access point, or if there are too many users trying to access an individual access point. One solution would be to install additional access points, but this can be expensive as well as wasting network resources because many of the access points may be idle a majority of the time.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method that overcomes problems associated with VoIP over a wireless mesh network.